This project is designed to evaluate the effect of environmental chemicals on off-spring of female rats subjected to totigestational exposure. Selected biochemical, histological and behavioral parameters are monitored for transplacental pathology. To date studies on four chemicals have been initiated: methyl-n-butyl ketone, enflurane (ethrane), methylglyoxal, and ethchlorvynol (placidyl). No definite conclusions are possible as yet.